Boy Toy
by Rogogon
Summary: Kris Allen, Tommy Joe Ratliff, Krommy / "Kris Allen był pełen sprzeczności. A Tommy nie umiał znaleźć słów, aby opisać jak bardzo w nim to uwielbiał."


**Boy toy**

Kris odłożył gitarę, ostatni raz ukłonił się fanom i zszedł ze sceny za kulisy. Usiadł na skórzanej kanapie i sięgnął po ręcznik, aby zetrzeć z twarzy strużki potu. Koledzy z zespołu minęli go, rozmawiając głośno i chwaląc dzisiejszą publiczność, która zdołała wywołać go aż na trzy bisy.

Zwykle po koncercie Kris musiał się wyciszyć, więc nikt nigdy nie niepokoił go żadnymi rozmowami. Andrew i Torres pakowali sprzęt, a Cale – w zastępstwie za nieobecnego w tym tygodniu menagera Krisa – rozmawiał z właścicielem klubu o wynagrodzeniu za dzisiejszy występ. Za kulisami było cicho i spokojnie, więc kilka minut wystarczyło, aby Kris całkowicie uspokoił swoje wewnętrzne sceniczne zwierzę.

Wyszedł z powrotem na scenę, aby zabrać swoją ulubioną, czerwoną gitarę. Klub już opustoszał, kelnerzy i obsługa sprzątała bar i resztę pomieszczenia. W cieniu przy barze stała jednak jedna osoba – drobny, blondwłosy mężczyzna w skórzanych spodniach, który ruszył w kierunku Krisa w momencie, kiedy tylko ten pojawił się na scenie.

Piosenkarz poznał go od razu.

- Tommy! Cześć, stary! – Skoczył ze sceny z gitarą w ręku i przywitał się z muzykiem, przytulając go mocno. Jak zwykle powitał go zapach tych samych odurzających perfum. – Nie widzieliśmy się chyba z rok.

- Albo i dłużej. – Czekoladowe oczy blondyna błyszczały w słabym świetle klubu. – Jak tam ręka? Zdjęcia na Instagramie nie wyglądały zbyt dobrze.

Kris instynktownie dotknął dłonią zabandażowany prawy nadgarstek, uszkodzony niedawno w samochodowym wypadku. – Dużo lepiej. Niedawno miałem drugą operację, ból zniknął, a ręka wraca do sprawności. – Uśmiechnął się słabo; wypadek i jego skutki powoli stawały się jedynie niemiłymi wspomnieniami. – Choć już pewnie nigdy nie zrobię serii porządnych pompek. – Zaśmiał się.

Tommy pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. – Nie wydaje mi się, aby były ci potrzebne. – Puścił do niego perskie oko, na co Kris zarumienił się nieco, ale też ponownie zaśmiał. Tommy z radością zauważył, że piosenkarz nadal miał ten niepokorny błysk z oku. – Poza tym, nieźle dzisiaj wymiatałeś na gitarze, stary. Zupełnie jakbyś po tym wypadku w ogóle nie miał przerwy w grze.

- Ciężko pracuję, aby tak właśnie było. – Pokiwał głową Kris. – A tak właściwie, to co tu robisz, człowieku?

- Jestem twoją najwierniejszą groupie, nie wiedziałeś? – Zatrzepotał długimi rzęsami gitarzysta, a Kris zachichotał. – Mieszkam niedaleko, wpadłem się czegoś napić, a tu na scenę wchodzi nagle niejaki Kris Allen, wyobrażasz sobie? Takie szczęście!

Kris ponownie się zaśmiał; uwielbiał przyjaciół Adama, a Tommy nie był wyjątkiem; zawsze umiał sprawić, że mimo zmęczenia na jego twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech.

- Taak, słyszałem, że jest całkiem niezły.

- Fantastyczny. Powinieneś kiedyś wybrać się na jego występ.

- Jeśli tylko będę miał okazję. – Kris pokiwał głową, powstrzymując śmiech na widok śmiertelnie poważnego wyrazu twarzy Tommy'ego.

- A tak już rzeczywiście na serio – powiedział blondyn, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni spodni. – Czasem przychodzę tu na piwo, mam na oku jedną uroczą barmankę. – Mrugnął do niego. – Nie wiedziałem, że będziesz grał, miałem fajną niespodziankę.

- Rozumiem. I jak się podobało? – Uśmiechnął się piosenkarz.

- Dobrze wiesz, że było super. Widziałeś, jak reagowała publiczność.

- Tak, są świetni. – Poczuł falę ciepła na myśl o swoich wspierających fanach. Mimo, że jak większość zaangażowanych fanów jakiegokolwiek artysty mieli nie do końca po kolei w głowach, miał z nimi naprawdę dobry kontakt.

- A ja od dziś dołączam do tego grona. Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej nie byłem na żadnym twoim koncercie.

- W takim razie zapraszam cię na piwo. To twój wielki dzień. – Zaśmiał się Kris, unosząc dłoń, aby zasygnalizować to barmanowi.

Tommy machnął ręką. – Niech sprzątną i zamkną, należy im się po całym dniu. Wpadnij na piwo do mnie, mieszkam przecznicę stąd.

- Chętnie, ale może następnym razem. – Kris założył na ramię pasek gitary i przełożył ją na plecy, gotowy, aby wrócić za kulisy i dołączyć do swojego zespołu. – Jutro mamy tu kolejny koncert, musimy odpocząć, a rano mamy jeszcze próbę.

- To żaden argument. – Tommy przekrzywił głowę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. W jego oczach, oprócz zwykłego dla niego figlarnego błysku, Kris widział zdecydowanie i pewność siebie. – Wypijemy po dwa piwa, prześpisz się u mnie, rano wpakuję cię do samochodu i odwiozę na próbę.

Kris nie chciał wspominać, że na Instagramie przemknęły mu zdjęcia Briana, który prezentował, jak to Tommy „umie jeździć". Nikt przy zdrowym zmysłach nie wsiadłby z nim do samochodu.

- Ale…

- To żaden kłopot, wierz mi. No dalej, nie daj się prosić.

Kris spojrzał na stojącego przed nim blondyna i zamyślił się. Wizja wieczoru spędzonego przy piwie z dawno niewidzianym znajomym przemawiała do niego dalece bardziej niż wczesne pójście spać w hotelowym pokoju z chrapiącym za ścianą Chrisem Torresem.

- Ach, co mi tam, niech będzie. – Twarz Tommy'ego rozświetlił uśmiech satysfakcji. – Zbiorę rzeczy, powiem chłopakom i możemy ruszać.

Tommy kiwnął głową. – Świetnie. Zaczekam przy wyjściu.

Kris wskoczył ponownie na scenę i przeszedł z niej za kulisy, aby złapać swoją torbę. Zamienił kilka słów z Andrew – bo tylko jego mógł na tę chwilę znaleźć – i ruszył do wyjścia, gdzie czekał na niego blondwłosy gitarzysta.

Bo jak mógł odmówić tym czekoladowym oczom?

Kris otwierał czwarte już z kolei piwo, kiedy zaczął wiać chłodniejszy wiatr, więc z balkonu przenieśli się do środka mieszkania Tommy'ego. Rozsiedli się na szerokiej, czerwonej sofie w pogrążonym w półmroku salonie i zupełnie stracili poczucie czasu, kiedy rozmawiali na wszystkie bardziej i mniej poważne tematy.

- Ostatnio dostałem od fanki wibrator. Wyobrażasz to sobie, stary?

- Błagam, nie mów tylko, że go użyłeś, bo zwymiotuję…

- Och, proszę cię! Oddałem Adamowi, ale nie wiem, co z nim zrobił.

- Ja też chyba wolę nie wiedzieć.

Kiedy skończyło się piwo, Tommy otworzył barek, który był dużo lepiej zaopatrzony niż jego lodówka, jak zauważył Kris, kiedy poszedł po kostki lodu do whisky, którą z czeluści barku wyciągnął blondyn.

- Uważam, że Obama…

- Och nie. Nie jestem na tyle pijany, aby spokojnie rozmawiać o polityce.

Zrobili się głodni, więc przenieśli się do kuchni. Tommy usiadł na blacie z butelką wódki w ręku i opowiadał anegdoty z ostatniej trasy Adama, podczas gdy Kris opróżnił lodówkę i z tych kilku znalezionych składników starał się zrobić coś jadalnego. Pomyślał, że Tommy chyba rzadko korzysta z lodówki w innym celu niż schłodzenie alkoholu.

- … No i po prostu gotuję to chwilę w czerwonym winie.

- Aha, no tak, tak… Ja do czerwonego wina zwykle zamawiam pizzę.

Dochodziła druga, kiedy z kolejnymi drinkami w dłoniach rozsiedli się znowu na sofie. Stracili już rachubę w liczeniu wypitego przez nich dzisiejszego wieczoru alkoholu i zdawali się nie zauważać pustych butelek walających się wokół stołu.

- Powiedz, Kris… Byłeś kiedyś z facetem?

Kris spojrzał mętnym wzrokiem na Tommy'ego, który patrzył na niego uważnie. W czekoladowych oczach widział zainteresowanie i niepokojący błysk. Nie był pewien, czy dobrze go zrozumiał.

- W jakim sen… Och.

Zrozumiał _w jakim sensie_.

A więc zeszli już na takie tematy. Upił łyk wódki z sokiem, aby zyskać na czasie. Poczuł, że się rumieni na samo wspomnienie tamtego gorącego wieczoru.

- Raz. Ale nie żałuję.

- A więc jednak.

Kris ponownie spojrzał na blondyna, który uniósł kąciki ust w uśmiechu.

- Słucham?

Tommy przekrzywił głowę, uważnie obserwując piosenkarza. Kris dałby wiele, aby dowiedzieć się, jakie myśli przebiegały właśnie muzykowi przez głowę.

Blondyn poprawił się, siadając wygodniej.

- Zastanawiałem się kiedyś nad tym. – Wyznał. – Po prostu wydałeś mi się na tyle otwarty, że… No cóż. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Że byłbyś chętny spróbować.

- Trzeba było po prostu zapytać. – Kris uśmiechnął się nonszalancko i nieco zadziornie.

- Nigdy nie byłem na tyle pijany. – Zaśmiał się gitarzysta. – A nie zagadnąłbym cię na trzeźwo, jestem zbyt nieśmiały.

Kris prychnął. – Bardzo nieśmiały. Mogłem się przekonać, oglądając występy Adama w czasie pierwszej trasy. - Tommy zaśmiał się głośno, nie odpowiadając jednak ani słowem. – A ty? – Zapytał po chwili milczenia. – Byłeś kiedyś z mężczyzną?

W otaczającym ich półmroku Kris nie był pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że źrenice Tommy'ego rozszerzyły się w zainteresowaniu.

- Jak zdążyłeś się przekonać, mam dość otwartych przyjaciół. Rzekłbym nawet wyzwolonych. – Bezwiednie, nie do końca świadomie zwilżył językiem pełne wargi. – Miewałem propozycje, miewałem okazje. I nie zawsze odmawiałem.

Kris poczuł falę ciepła rozlewającą się w jego wnętrzu, której nie rozumiał i nad którą zupełnie nie panował.

- Więc… to nie był jeden raz? – Zapytał, z trudem kryjąc ogromne zainteresowanie.

Tommy pokręcił przecząco głową. – Choć zawsze z tym samym facetem.

- Czy to był…?

- Wiem, o co chcesz zapytać. – Przerwał mu w pół zdania blondyn. – Odpowiem ci na nie, jeśli i ty zdradzisz mi imię swojego partnera. – Uśmiechnął się przebiegle, przewidując reakcję Krisa.

Szatyn milczał wymownie. Czuł, że dał się podpuścić, jednak miał wrażenie, że znał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. A Tommy na swoje.

- Myślałem, że wolisz kobiety. – Powiedział w końcu.

- Wolę. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale to nie przeszkadza w eksperymentach. Sam dobrze powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

Szatyn pokiwał głową i wychylił do końca drinka. Poczuł w głowie szum, który nie miał nic wspólnego z alkoholowym upojeniem.

Nagle Tommy nachylił się do niego, odstawiając pusty kieliszek na bok.

- Mogę ci coś powiedzieć, Kris? – Piosenkarz pokiwał głową, odruchowo przygryzając pełną dolną wargę. – Mam do ciebie pewnego rodzaju… słabość. – Zarumienił się nieco, ale Kris szczerze wątpił, aby był to wpływ alkoholu. – Sam nie wiem dlaczego. – Spojrzał prosto w ciemne oczy szatyna, pewny każdego słowa. – Ale gdybyś powiedział tylko słowo, nie odmówiłbym ci.

- A teraz? – Wyrwało mu się z ust. – Gdybym zasygnalizował to _teraz_?

Spojrzał na niego uważnie. – Czy to propozycja?

- Tylko jeżeli chcesz, aby to była propozycja.

Tommy zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. Milczał.

Kris był swoimi słowami niemal tak samo zaskoczony jak gitarzysta; jak gdyby jego własna podświadomość przejęła kontrolę nad jego myślami i słowami. A także zachowaniem, bo nawet nie zauważył, kiedy pochylił się nieco do przodu, oczekując na reakcję Tommy'ego.

Blondyn nie odpowiadał, obserwując jedynie w milczeniu swojego rozmówcę.

Spędzili tak następnych kilka sekund, chociaż każdemu z nich wydawało się, że mijały godziny. Niecierpliwie, niespokojnie oczekując na słowo lub gest, które zaważą na dalszym ciągu tego wieczoru.

W pewnym momencie, z wahaniem, jak gdyby ciągle zastanawiał się, czy dobrze robi, przysunął się w stronę Krisa. Wyciągnął dłoń i szczupłymi palcami przesunął po opalonym przedramieniu piosenkarza, przyprawiając go o dreszcze. Kris również przybliżył się nieco do blondyna i położył ciepłą dłoń na jego udzie. Tommy westchnął i pochylił się w jego stronę. Położył dłoń na jego karku i przyciągnął go do siebie, nie złączając jednak ich ust; ta decyzja należała do Krisa. Gorące oddechy mieszały się przez chwilę, dopóki piosenkarz nie wytrzymał napięcia i gwałtownie, łapczywie wpił się w pełne wargi Tommy'ego. Instynktownie przejął kontrolę nad głębokim pocałunkiem, a blondyn dostosował się do rytmu pulsujących warg i pochłoniętych w dzikim tańcu języków.

Miliony myśli przebiegały przez głowę każdemu z nich, jednak żaden nie odważył się wypowiedzieć na głos choćby jednej z nich w obawie, że dotrze do nich to, co właśnie się dzieje i magia tej chwili runie, pęknie jak bańka mydlana.

Kris przygryzł dolną wargę Tommy'ego, na co ten zareagował cichym jękiem. Pobudzony tą reakcją, przesunął powoli dłonią w górę smukłego uda, za co nagrodzony został głośnym westchnięciem. Wolną dłoń wsunął pod koszulkę blondyna i kładąc ją na dole pleców, przysunął jego szczupłe ciało tak blisko swojego własnego, jak tylko mógł.

Tommy z pasją oddawał jego gorące pocałunki, co sprawiło, że Kris postanowił podkręcić tempo. Położył dłoń w zgięciu pod jego kolanem i jednym szybkim ruchem przyciągnął szczupłą nogę do siebie, sprawiając, że Tommy znalazł się pod nim, leżąc płasko na sofie, przygnieciony ciężarem drugiego ciała. Z jego ust wydarł się okrzyk zaskoczenia.

Kris wślizgnął się kocim ruchem pomiędzy uda Tommy'ego i pociągnął za krawędź cienkiego materiału koszulki, niemal ją z niego zrywając.

Chwycił za przeguby dłoni blondyna i unieruchomił je nad jego głową. Pocałował gorące, nabrzmiałe wargi po raz ostatni, po czym przesunął usta na jego szyję i obojczyki, wędrując z pocałunkami w dół wygiętego w łuk ekstazy gładkiego torsu.

Chwycił nadgarstki gitarzysty jedną dłonią, a drugą zaczął powoli rozpinać jego skórzane spodnie, umyślnie drażniąc go zwolnionym nagle tempem.

- Och, zdejmij je, do cholery!

Kris uśmiechnął się pod nosem, podnosząc się nieco i przesuwając językiem wzdłuż jednego z obojczyków Tommy'ego. Jeszcze bardziej zwolnił tempo pieszczot, co zaowocowało prychnięciem ze strony blondyna.

Rozpiął do końca jego spodnie; zdziwił się, kiedy zobaczył pod nimi nagą, bladą skórę.

- Żadnej bielizny? Przyznaj, planowałeś to od samego początku. – Zamruczał piosenkarz, po czym przesunął językiem wzdłuż członka Tommy'ego, skutecznie powstrzymując go od odpowiedzi, za to wywołując serię głośnych jęków.

Uwolnił jego biodra i chude nogi ze skórzanego materiału, jednocześnie pozwalając Tommy'emu pozbawić go białego topu, ciasno opinającego szerokie barki i pokryte delikatnymi włosami ramiona. Sam zajął się jeansami, ściągając je pospiesznie, podczas gdy Tommy szukał w szafce kondomów.

Blondyn wrócił do sofy, na której siedział rozparty wygodnie Kris z nonszalanckim uśmiechem na twarzy. Tommy pomyślał, że ma najpiękniejsze ciało ze wszystkich jego dotychczasowych partnerów: gładkie, umięśnione, delikatnie opalone na złoto.

Jeszcze zanim usiadł na kanapę, Kris wyciągnął dłoń i chwycił za przegub ręki Tommy'ego, pociągając go mocno w swoją stronę. Popchnął drobne ciało na sofę, po czym wspiął się na nie i spojrzał w pociemniałe z pożądania oczy. Zawsze tak łagodne, a teraz niemal jak u dzikiego zwierzęcia, które Kris tak bardzo chciał teraz poskromić.

Tommy widział żądzę podporządkowania go sobie w ciemnych oczach Krisa i nie mógł się jej oprzeć. Zwykle postrzegał go jako delikatnego i ciepłego, lecz jednocześnie silnego mężczyznę. Teraz widział w nim pasję i kipiące pożądanie, którego piosenkarz nie był w stanie ukryć. Był poza kontrolą, a to przyprawiało Tommy'ego o dreszcze.

Blondyn przewrócił się na brzuch, podając się Krisowi jak na tacy i rzucając mu wcześniej prezerwatywę. Ten rozerwał opakowanie zębami, po czym rozwinął na sobie cienki kondom. Położył Tommy'emu pod biodra małą poduszkę, po czym pochylił się nad nim i przesunął powoli i zmysłowo językiem wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, od zroszonego kroplami potu karku aż po pośladki. Blondyn zadrżał w odpowiedzi na tę pieszczotę i zaczął cicho dyszeć, nie mając zupełnie kontroli nad swoimi reakcjami.

Kris chwycił wąskie biodra i przysunął drobne ciało do siebie. Zwilżył śliną palce i wsunął je w Tommy'ego, przygotowując do zbliżenia. Gdzieś na granicy jego świadomości błąkała się nadzieja, że mimo braku lubrykantu nie sprawi mu zbyt wiele bólu, lecz jednocześnie był tak odurzony czystą żądzą, że niemal zupełnie o to nie dbał. Chciał skoncentrować się na samej rozkoszy, którą miał zamiar sprawić im obu.

Wszedł w niego delikatnie, jednak kolejne pchnięcia były szybkie i głębokie. Tommy przygryzł wargi nie chcąc, aby wydarł się z nich jęk bólu, który zresztą błyskawicznie przeistoczył się w westchnięcia rozkoszy.

Kris szerzej rozchylił jego uda i pchnął jeszcze głębiej, jednocześnie niemal kładąc się na drobnym ciele muzyka. Dotyk gorącej, wilgotnej skóry na całym jego ciele rozpalił jego zmysły, niemal doprowadzając do szaleństwa. Bez ładu błądził dłońmi po zaciśniętych na obiciu sofy palcach, ozdobionych tatuażami ramionach, zroszonych kroplami potu plecach.

Wplótł palce we włosy muzyka i pociągnął tak, że zmusił go do podniesienia głowy.

- Chyba też mam do ciebie słabość, Tommy Joe. – Wymruczał mu do ucha, a gorące powietrze omiotło szyję blondyna, sprawiając, że zadrżał gwałtownie i westchnął cicho. Polizał, a potem nie do końca łagodnie przygryzł płatek ucha, na co gitarzysta zareagował głośnym jękiem.

Kris poczuł strużki potu płynące wzdłuż wyraźnie zarysowanych na jego ciele mięśni i kapiące na uginające się lekko pod jego ciężarem ciało. Gładka skóra, zarumieniona od wysiłku zachęcała do dotyku. Pochylił się i musnął wilgotny kark gorącymi wargami, zakreślając nimi drogę wzdłuż wytatuowanego ramienia i z powrotem w górę. Przygryzł rozpaloną skórę na szczupłym barku nieco mocniej, niż zamierzał.

Biodra powoli traciły swój głęboki, szybki rytm. Pożądanie i chęć natychmiastowej gratyfikacji uderzała mu do głowy coraz mocniej z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem. Był zamroczony nie tylko alkoholem; kontrolę przejęła nad nim pierwotna, zwierzęca żądza.

Tommy resztkami świadomości starał się utrzymywać na wodzy swoje reakcje i jęki rozkoszy, jednak biorąc pod uwagę to, co robił z nim właśnie Kris, było to prawie niemożliwe. Coraz bardziej gorączkowe, nieregularne pchnięcia oraz dotyk wilgotnych ust na jego skórze były niemal nie do zniesienia.

Zwykle był panem sytuacji, dominował nawet w zbliżeniach z innym mężczyzną, ale dzisiaj chciał ulec Krisowi, chciał być przez niego zdominowanym, poskromionym jak złapane przez drapieżnika zwierzę. Chciał poczuć się jak brutalnie wykorzystana zabawka. Chciał, aby Kris pieprzył go bez czucia, bez myślenia, bez końca.

Z jednej strony Kris spełniał wszystkie te fantazje, kiedy z każdym ruchem bioder, raz po raz, popychał Tommy'ego do krawędzi, do wszechogarniającej rozkoszy okraszonej odrobiną słodkiego jak czekolada bólu. Jak gdyby nie przejmował zupełnie się jego potrzebami, spełniając tylko własne zachcianki, ale to właśnie było dzisiejszym perwersyjnym pragnieniem muzyka. Z drugiej jednak strony, Kris muskał delikatnie opuszkami palców nagą skórę gitarzysty i składał aksamitne pocałunki na jego ramionach. Nadal był najsłodszym facetem na ziemi, chociaż słodkie słówka szeptał mu do ucha na zmianę z nieprzyzwoitymi, pieprznymi epitetami.

Kris Allen był pełen sprzeczności.

A Tommy nie umiał znaleźć słów, aby opisać jak bardzo w nim to uwielbiał.

Spełnienie nadeszło niespodziewanie – nieco szybciej dla rozpalonego do granic możliwości Tommy'ego, który krzyknął głośno i poczuł ciepły płyn rozlewający się na jego brzuchu i poduszce pod jego biodrami. Brakowało mu tchu, a wszystkie mięśnie drżały w spazmach rozkoszy. Widział przed oczami ciemność, był na granicy omdlenia.

Krótko po nim, zaciskając mocno powieki i głośno krzycząc, w ekstazie zatonął Kris, po czym opadł bez tchu na wilgotne plecy gitarzysty wśród akompaniamentu ich wspólnych jęków. Od intensywnego orgazmu kręciło mu się w głowie, więc zamknął oczy i z wdzięcznością wtulił się w gorące ciało Tommy'ego.

Leżeli tak dłuższą chwilę, starając się złapać oddech i spowolnić gorączkowe, dzikie bicie serca. Kris wysunął się z Tommy'ego i po chwili ponownie przytulił do przyjaciela. Zawiązana prezerwatywa wylądowała na podłodze, razem z kilkoma papierowymi ręcznikami, których użył do wytarcia ich obu.

- Wybacz, jeśli byłem niedelikatny. – Kris pocałował Tommy'ego w nagie ramię i wsunął dłonie pod jego brzuch, aby przytulić blondyna. – Nie umiałem się przy tobie kontrolować. – Wyznał.

Tommy przygryzł dolną wargę, aby stłumić westchnięcie, kiedy dłonie Krisa zaczęły bawić się delikatnymi włoskami na jego brzuchu. – To dobrze się składa, bo właśnie tego potrzebowałem.

- Braku kontroli?

Tommy pokiwał twierdząco głową. – Zamroczenia, odrobiny bólu. – Położył swoje dłonie na pieszczących go delikatnie dłoniach Krisa. – Byłeś niesamowity.

W odpowiedzi na to, piosenkarz złożył na jego karku kolejny pocałunek. Czuły, przyjacielski, choć noszący ślady ogromnego zmęczenia. – Będę długo pamiętał tę noc. Masz najlepszy tyłek. – Dodał, po czym dał mu miękkiego klapsa w szczupły pośladek.

Z ust Tommy'ego wydarł się okrzyk zaskoczenia, po czym zawtórował śmiejącemu się serdecznie Krisowi. – A ty masz najlepszego...

Szatyn przerwał mu w połowie zdania słodkim pocałunkiem. Pozwolił tym razem Tommy'emu zdominować tę leniwą, powolną pieszczotę, samemu starając się zapamiętać niezwykły smak jego ust. Zmienili pozycję, aby Kris wtulił się w klatkę piersiową Tommy'ego, przesuwając palcami po jego żebrach, z pamięci kreśląc na skórze linie układające się we wzór najnowszego tatuażu blondyna.

Nagle obaj poczuli niewyobrażalne zmęczenie, jak gdyby w jednej sekundzie wszystkie emocje i adrenalina z nich uleciały. Nie mając siły wstać, aby pościelić sobie łóżka, zostali na sofie; nadal nadzy, przykryci cienkimi kocami. Tym razem to tors Krisa posłużył Tommy'emu za najwygodniejszy materac.

Już prawie spali, kiedy Tommy wymruczał prosto w klatkę piersiową piosenkarza. – Kris…? Śpisz już? – Ciepły oddech i miękkie wargi muskały jego złotobrązową skórę w delikatnej pieszczocie.

- Prawie. – Odpowiedział szeptem. – Coś się stało?

- Nie, skąd. – Zaprzeczył Tommy, nagle czując się głupio, że w ogóle chciał o to zapytać. – Zastanawiam się tylko. – Ramię Krisa wokół niego dodało mu nieco odwagi. – Nie będziesz tego jutro żałował?

Szatyn musiał zastanowić się przez chwilę, o co takiego chodzi Tommy'emu.

- Nie żałowałem za pierwszym razem. – Odpowiedział, kiedy zrozumiał sens pytania przyjaciela. – A tym bardziej nie będę żałował dzisiejszej nocy. – Po chwili milczenia dodał. – A ty? Masz jakieś wątpliwości, czy dobrze się stało?

- Żadnych. – Powiedział z niezwykłą pewnością w głosie. – Ale w razie, gdybyś ty je miał…

Zawiesił znacząco głos, po czym przesunął dłonią wzdłuż klatki piersiowej Krisa i wsunął dłoń pod okrywający ich koc. Mężczyzna poczuł na sobie szczupłe, zwinne palce i wciągnął głośno powietrze. Jęknął cicho, kiedy głowa Tommy'ego zniknęła między jego udami i nagle zupełnie odechciało mu się spać.


End file.
